MAXIMUM RIDE: Expiration Dates Please
by Mechaa
Summary: Max and the flock have blown off the Lerner School for the Gifted and are back in the wild where they belong. Plenty of FAX from the first chapter, rated M for a reason blahblah. Review for more chapters.
1. Part 1 This Time Its Personal: Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **If I get reviews, I'll post more. Please check out my other fanfic: Living in the Land of the Heartless (A KH fanfic).  
**Disclaimer: **Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel; Belong to James Patterson, so does the idea of the Maximum Ride series. However the following story is most definitely mine, although if James Patterson ever comes across this story and wishes to use the ideas I have created HE is welcome to them AND ONLY HIM and ONLY IF HE DEDICATES THE BOOK TO ME because I love those books with all my heart. However if he is finished with them, I would like to steal Max away, Fang can come too.  
**Back note: **This story starts where _MAXIMUM RIDE: The Final Warning_ ends. Max's voice had returned just as life was looking up. She had her mum and Jeb and the flock, and the government was even opening a special school for them. The voice reminds her, that she isn't finished saving the world. She and the flock set off for toward some unknown danger and adventure. This is where we meet our Heroes.  
**WARNING:** THIS STORY CONTAINS FAX CONTENT! It is rated M for a reason. If you are offended by graphic content, violence or coarse language; please do not read on. This first chapter has barely anything graphic in it, just some heavy petting.  
**Dedication:** This story is for Hexxy, my best friend, and the one who introduced me to ffnet. Thanks girly.

**CHAPTER ONE  
Max's POV**

Only moments ago we'd been at the School For Mutants and Other Freaks in Virginia. Like making us have an education was a good idea. We had all the education we needed, we could fight, we could read directions and most importantly we could fly anywhere we wanted. Why on earth did we need a special school, I here you ask. Because the government is filled with meatheads, that's why.

I pushed down my strong thirteen-foot wings and surged higher. I will never grow tired of the feeling of the light air ruffling my wings. I looked behind me, Fang's dark figure was barely visible far behind the other flock members. I had to have a big think about him, but that could wait.

Angel and Nudge were playing a newly invented game, of wing-tag. In wing-tag the objective is to tag your opponent and make them "it" you can only tag them with the tip of your wings or you are disqualified. I smiled watching them flying fast, to get away from each other, squealing with giggles and happiness.

Gasman and Iggy were arguing about something, properly explosives or bikini clad tarts. I just hoped they didn't drop Total and Akila.

This was my family. My flock. They were mine, MINE! Although I loved mom, my half sister Ella, and was starting to warm up to Jeb again, they didn't even compare to my flock.

Where were we going? Heck, how the hell did I know.

_Voice? Voice are you there? Direct me ole' amazing giver of directions. _I said inwardly.

_Follow your heart Max. _Was all the Voice would give me.

My head was beginning to hurt. "Gosh, not another headache! I thought I was past all that stuff." I thought just as a pang hit me. I recovered, just. At least I hadn't fallen out of the sky.

I held my head in my hands and then motioned for the flock to gather. I did this by sending Angel a message about the headache. I pointed to the forest below, and without a word being spoken we all dropped to see if we could find somewhere to sleep the night.

We found a cabin, abandoned for the summer. The cabin was located on a lake, a beautiful setting to spend a few days.

After Fang had given us the thumbs up we all climbed in. Fang pulled me aside, and asked me to come for a walk with him, clear my head. Argh I couldn't deal with him right now. I pushed him away and he took my hand, lifted me up, spread his wings and jumped off of the balcony into the early evening sky.

'Jeez Max you want to lay off of the hamburgers.' Fang said as we set down on the other side of the lake. He gave me a rare smile, which squeezed my heart. A feeling I was getting used to with him.

I kicked him in the shin and sat down where he put me, under a cool tree. I let my still warm wings stretch out, feeling exposed in front of my best friend.

Fang sat next to me, letting his hot wings rub against mine, making me whimper. What was this feeling in my chest around Fang? It was a hot feeling and it extended into parts that had never felt that way before.

Fang came closer, moving in front of me staring into my eyes with his big round onyx coloured eyes. He crept forward, sliding over me, pushing me onto my back.

'Max,' he breathed as his face leant into my neck. His breath sent shivers down my spine.

He lifted his face to mine, our lips just connecting.

'Max,' he whispered, into my lips as he pressed his onto mine in a kiss.

One kiss turned into another, our mouths opening and our tongues sparring against one another. It was passionate, and hot. The feeling of his stiff body pressing against mine, his hands roaming down my sensitive sides sent electric pulses down my spine. My mind was clouded, none of this made sense. I could feel myself pressing back against him, my own hands finding their way into his dark shirt and skimming across his skin.

He had the hem of my shift in his hand and was pulling upwards, over my bra and higher. 'This,' he breathed out heavily as we paused our kiss. I nuzzled his neck, nipping his skin passionately drawing a groan from his lips. 'Off,' he groaned as I bit into his neck more passionately, 'Now.'

I sat up and he pulled my shirt over my head, exposing my bare stomach and plain brown bra. I blushed; I had never been exposed in such an intimate setting before. He took off his own shirt and we began kissing again. He pushed me back down, wrapping his arms around me and pressing his body into mine. For the first time I realised I felt something odd, and hard against my crotch, grinding into me. It more than anything sent sensations through my body that sent me over the edge.

Suddenly, almost as suddenly as this had all begun I realised where it was heading, what it was we were doing, what he was grinding against me. This was wrong. Oh, so wrong. We were 15!

I pushed Fang off. 'Fang!' I said as he pressed back against me, groaning.

'Fang! We can't do this now, right here! It's wrong.' I said pushing him off again. He sat in front of me, looking at me, piercing my skin with those eyes. He looked hurt.

'Why can't we? We both want to! Max, I uh...' He trailed off, blushing with embarrassment and looking off into the distance.

'You uh, what?' I probed, letting my inquisitive nature take hold.

'I love you.' He said so softly a normal human being wouldn't have heard it. I only just heard it myself, and I'm a mutant bird kid who has raptor like hearing.

'You what?' I choked. I had not just heard that come from Fangs mouth, maybe I should get mom to check on that raptor hearing of mine.

'I know you heard me,' He said sounding irritated. So he bloody well should. How dare he spring this on me, right now, in the woods, while I have a headache, and am topless.

I was topless, I blushed again, and grabbed my shirt trying to cover my surprisingly long torso for a 15 year old. What on earth was I thinking when I took this off?

Fang got up, put his shirt on, leaving it undone, and took off. His dark figure disappearing among the clouds. Heh, that should teach him. Clouds, if you didn't know, are not soft cushiony things in the sky, they are freezing cold, and wet, and not very nice to fly in.

I got up and put on my shirt. I decided I'd walk back to the cabin, it would give me time to think... Plus with the onset of this current headache, I must admit I was a little scared to get into the sky, should I fall out of it.

Argh, Fang how dare you do this to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far. Remember to keep reviewing; and I'll keep writing P  
**Disclaimer:** Fang was getting sick of Max, so now he's screwing me. Max found out and beat me to a pulp, with one hand. So now I don't have a chance in hell of owning Maximum Ride. Ily JP.  
**Warning: **Rated M for a reason blahblah.

**Chapter 2  
Max's POV**

It was pitch dark by the time I got back to the flock. Half way back on foot I gave up and took to the sky. Man it feels good flying, the wind in your feathers, in your hair. Felling like you own the world below you. It truly is exhilarating, which is why I guess most people wish they could fly. Sometimes it's good to be a mutant bird kid almost always on the run.

I set down on the ground, leaving my wings out and stretched in the cool summer night air. I walked up to the cabin window, folded in my wings tight to my body and jumped through. Angel and Nudge were asleep on the couch, hugging each other. In an armchair Gazzy snored lightly. Iggy had gotten some pillows from the spare bedroom and set up a small bed on the floor by the couch. I smiled when I saw that Angel still had hold of his hand.

I walked into main bedroom, which I had called earlier. I slipped off my shirt and jeans, and curled up under the comforter. I let my wings extend and relax. My mind was hazy in the first moments of sleep.

Fang's face popped into my thoughts. I smiled, and then thought back to early that afternoon. I could feel his body against mine again. I could hear his voice breathing my name into my ear. I fell into a deep sleep that was more like being unconscious.

'MAX!' Angel screamed while tugging on my arm and waking me up from my slumber.

'What?!' I groaned rubbing my eyes.

'You wouldn't wake up and it's almost midday.' She said looking at me with round worried eyes. I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

'I'm okay, I promise.' I lied, I wasn't okay, my head was all over the place, but I shut down my thoughts so Angel wouldn't find out. It's hard when your little sister can read your mind.

She hugged me and then left the room. I stretched out under the blankets. Thinking that just for today, maybe I could have a day off, and stay in bed.

I pushed back the blankets and got up. I picked up the same jeans I had worn the day before and put them on. That was one thing at least that didn't bother me, not showering and not having clean clothes. It was when I did have those creature comforts that I was bothered. Maybe that was the avian genes talking.

I slipped on my shirt, and turned to face the door and was met with a very dark bird kid. Fang. How long had been in the room? I blushed.

He looked at me, and then without saying anything at all turned and left, I followed. Fang was draining me of every bit of thought; every time I thought about him, or the kisses I had shared with him, or the time I had told him I loved him, my heart squeezed in my chest. My best friend and he was confusing me more than my Voice, and my Voice was pretty damn confusing.

I sat down on a stool by the breakfast bar. Iggy was cooking up some food for lunch, throwing scraps at Akila because Total was far too sophisticated to eat scraps, from the floor.

Fang sat down next to me, rubbing my back in a circle between my wings. I put my head on the table, feeling like I was going to hurl. Could this finally be my expiration date?

I sat up and began to freak out.

'What is it Max?' Fang asked looking concerned.

'Fang can you just check the back of my neck?' I whispered.

Fang stood up and walked behind me pulling the neck of my shirt down and examining my neck like an expert. His warm breath on my skin sent shivers down my spine.

'Nope, nothing there.' He said lightly touching me. I breathed out jaggedly. Why did his touch do this to me?!

_What's wrong Max? _Angel's voice echoed in my head. Great.

_Nothing Ange, I'm fine, don't worry okay. _I thought, knowing she could hear me.

After lunch I rounded up the flock and gave everyone a job. Iggy and Fang's job was to find six back-packs and fill each one with food, water, and warm clothes. Anything they could find really. Gazzy and Angel and Nudge's job was to clean the place up, make it look like it had the evening before. My job was to be on lookout.

I got on the windowsill and jumped out into the sunshine, my thirteen foot wingspan lifting me up into the air in two downward pushes.

My dirty blonde hair whistling behind me, my clothes flapping around in the air. I could feel the sun on the back of my wings, and I smiled. This is what made me unique. I surveyed the ground below me. Thousands of different shades of green, far more then had names. It was beautiful, made all the more special as I and five other human hybrids, two dogs, and a bunch of expired erasers were the only ones gifted enough to see this in this way. This is where we belonged, okay maybe not Akila and the erasers, but the flock and total that had natural wings, we belonged out here, not in some school, being treated like boring, normal humans.

After about an hour of flying around, enjoying the rush of cool air in my face I landed back at the cabin. The flock was all packed and ready to go. I was handed a pack and then pushed back out the window. I stayed on the ground for a moment watching my flock as they all ascended into the afternoon sky. Then I jumped up, and extending my wings and pushed down with all my might. Then I zoomed at over 200 miles an hour to catch up to the flock. Man I love being a mutant bird kid.

When I reached them, they all looked at me. I was the leader, and this was where I came in. I knew what they were going to ask, even before Nudge asked.

'Where are we going Max? Can we go back to England and France? I loved it there. Can we?' She started in on a huge speech about how cool France was, and how when she was older she wanted to go live there.

'We're heading to Canada,' I cut her off, knowing full well that she would have talked until sundown. 'I think that we're already pretty close.'

Fang looked at me, a smirk on his face. Why was he smirking at me? I had no idea.

Nudge looked kind of upset, but then she thought about it, and cheered up. Angel looked indifferent, like she would follow us where ever we went. Iggy, well Iggy just nodded, having no idea where on earth we were, or what Canada would have in store for him. Gazzy, smiled his cherub smile, and then tagged Angel. Akila, barked her approval in Fang's strong arms, and Total just made himself more comfortable in mine.

Onto Canada, to save the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys! I know I am extremely late on this chapter; it was due 3 weeks ago, and I also realise this chapter is short. The next chpter will be longer, i pinkie swear. My 18th just past and I have been travelling all over the place – I just haven't had time. I promise I'll try to be a little more on time in the future. Thank you for all your fantastic reviews!! Whenever I read them I get a big smile on my face, and they just make my day better. I have had an overwhelming amount of support and encouragement to continue – far more then I imagined my story would get. Well here you go – the newest chapter.  
**Disclaimer: **Max and I have sorted out our problems. We have made an agreement – If I can grow wings, and/or have them grafted onto my body – I am aloud to join the flock. Until such time as I can pay for this painful and expensive procedure: I do not own Maximum Ride.

**Chapter 3  
MAX'S POV**

'Max I am so hungry, can we stop? I thought I saw a town about half an hour back. You still have your bank card right? Max, Max, MAX?' Nudge whined on, but I have reframed from writing the good ten minutes of complaining and whining that followed.

We'd been flying for about three hours, and we were all hungry. However I was not going to stop until I saw a town that we could get some food, and call mom.

I looked over at Fang, who was effortlessly gliding next to me. Those Hawks had taught him so much. He looked so calm and handsome in the air; his hair being whipped back behind him, his clothes ruffling trying to stage a resistance. He smiled at me, catching me off guard. It wasn't fang's usual smirk-like smile it was a real tooth showing smile. I smiled back, thinking "WOW!" while trying to catch my breath.

That's when Fang fell out of the sky.

**FANG'S POV**

Max looked so graceful in the air. Her mottled wings shining in the dusk sunlight looked fantastic. She looked my way and I couldn't even try to hide my smile.

A sharp pain erupted in my head, and my wings folded around me. I was barely conscious of the fact I was falling. The wind whipped at me, as the pain crept down my spine into my wings and my stomach. It was awful, like an electric bolt shooting through me. I knew the ground was coming up fast now, and I accepted that I was about to die.

Just when Max caught me, her strong arms almost buckling under my weight. I had my eyes shut tight but I knew it was Max who had caught me.

We got to the ground and she set me in a soft patch of grass. I curled up and turned away from Max; I felt weak, and exposed in front of her.

**MAX'S POV **

The others finally landed and I set them to work. The sun was steadily setting so it was Iggy and Gazzy's job to find some firewood. Angel and Nudge were given the credit card and told to get food; and if they could find a phone, to call mom.

On the map we had there was a town about 5 miles away, hopefully they would find it.

I stayed with Fang. He was shaking severely and whimpering. I hugged him close to me to keep him warm, and try and stop his shaking.

After a while he stopped and just lay there breathing evenly. He was asleep. I kissed his cheek and sat up.

Gazzy and Iggy returned with a bunch of firewood and Iggy started the fire. Please don't ask how or why we let the blind bird kid start the fire, but he's good at it. I took a jumper out of Fangs Pack, and one of my own and covered Fang, affectionately stroking his hair. Gaz pulled a face.

Angel and Nudge returned with hot burgers and cold drinks galore.

I softly shook Fang awake, when I noticed something strange on his neck.

I felt a hard rock form in my stomach as I brushed his hair away and saw the number. It was Fang's expiration date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Keep Reviewing for more chapters. OMG A CHAPTER THAT IS ACTUALLY ON TIME!! Its not a very long chapter, but the next chapter is the last chapter of Part one and it is very very long.  
**Disclaimer: **I snuck into the Flock's headquarters while they were sleeping and stole Angel. Gosh she is cute. However on the way out I got zapped unconcious and Angel and the rest of the flock escaped my clutches. I will get one of them at some stage though. Until then Max Ride is owned why JP.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Max's POV**

We were all so shocked. Angel practically jumped on Fang to hold him, and thats when Fang started to cry.

Its wasn't weeping, more like a hint of wetness around his cold round onyx eyes but it was emotion none-the-less. Fang never showed emotion, he we always calm and stone cold. And I think thats what made me cry was that he was actually scared enough to show it.

Within ten or so minutes pretty much everyone even Iggy and Gazzy were weeping. It was such a shock; we'd outlived the erasers, we'd outlived the uber-director and hundreds of blood lusting scientists – we felt we were indestructable, that we'd live forever.

As leader it was my job to check everyone's neck for dates – but Fang was the only one.

By the time the fire had died everyone had fallen into fitful sleep. I couldn't even close my eyes or even look away from Fang. _How was I even supposed to cope without him? Who would be my second in command? _

I sat by the now cold fire and wept silently until gradually the night lightened into day. I stood up and stretched out my wings and then jumped into the sky. I needed time to think before the rest of the Flock got up and I had to look after them. I flew around until I found a very tall and sturdy looking tree.

As I sat on the branch looking at the ground so many metres below me I could no longer crontrol my weeping. I let it all out. I hugged myself and just wailed and wailed. Nothing could possibly hurt as much as this pain I was feeling.

I didn't think, couldn't think, it was just far too terrible. I was so angry at the scientists who had created us, and so terribly greif-stricken.

I stood up on the branch and punched the tree. I just kept punching until the pain I felt inside matched the pain outside. My nuckles was a bloody mess of torn skin and splinters. Still, Fang only had two more weeks to live.

Eventually I gathered control again. I flew back to the camp. They were all awake and looking for me.

Angel threw herself on me and hugged me. 'Oh Max we were so worried!'

'It's okay really, I'm ok. I just needed a moment alone.' I smiled at Angel and stroked her hair. 'Nudge and Angel you guys are going to lead us to the nearest town. Gazzy and Iggy can you carry Akila and Total?'

'Yes Max!' Gazzy said enthusiastically.

'Alright then I'm going to help Fang fly and we're going to go to town get some food and then call Mom and Jeb and see what they can do. I hate to have to ask them for help, but I think we need it.' I said feeling really weird and uncomfortable.

We got into the air alright, Fang was okay to fly by himself, although I kept one eye on him at all times.

The nearest town was only a few minutes away. Fang managed the flight alright and was back to his usual quite and stoney self.

We found a phone and after a few minutes of fiddling around in our pockets found enough change to make the call.

'Hello? This is Jeb Speaking.' Jeb was answering mom's phone now?

'Jeb its Max. Can I speak to Mom?' I said meekly into the reciever.

'Yeah just a minute she is outside.' In the background I could hear Jeb saying 'Ella can you get your mum?'

After a few minutes she came to the phone.

'Max, sweetheart where are you? Are you okay?' She asked as she answered.

'Mom I need you and Jeb to come get us we are somewhere in southern Canada. Fang is in trouble and we don't have much time. I don't know where we are in some small town near the border.'

'What's wrong with Fang?' She sounded worried.

'Uhh, you will have to see it. Jeb will know.'

I handed the phone over to Angel and went with Fang into the diner. We ordered a feast for the six of us and some more for the dogs and sat at a booth.

We've always had a thing about being inside, but it had been a long time since we had seen any Fly Boys or Erasers.

Finally a moment alone.

'Max it'll be okay.' Fang said hugging me while the flock wasn't around to see.

'Will it?' I said my emotions threatening tears again. Never had I cried so much.

'I... I don't know.' He whispered after a moment.

I looked at him and sore something in his eyes that made my heart pound. It was fear, he was scared. I had never before last night seen him show any emotion; now that he was I didn't like it. It wasn't right.

I couldn't say anything, my mouth just opened and closed uselessly.

The flock returned and informed us that they had asked someone where they were nd that Mom and Jeb were on their way as soon as they could get a helicopter.

Then we stuck into the food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Review for PART TWO. This chapter is the last one of Part 1. I write things by hand in my note book before I write them on my computer and this chapter and the next one have been sitting there for a while. The next one isn't finished yet and it may take a week or so.  
**Disclaimer: **I found some flyboys and sent them out to go find Max. When they didn't come back I went looking for them and I found them in a heap at the bottom of a cliff. Fang then wrote a blog about me and how if I come near the flock he's sure that Max will have a meltdown so for now I don't own Maximum Ride.  
**Dedication: **Just for a change I'm going to dedicate this chapter to HRH.Fang.Lover who has written me two reviews. She has also authored a Max Ride fanfic which is really good, you should definately go check it out.  
**Warning: **This chapter has FAX in it and in Part 2 onwards there is also quite a lot of FAX. If you don't like it - don't read it.

**Chapter 5**

**FANG'S POV**

We had been waiting in the woods by town for hours. Max had made two calls to Jeb and he was on his way.

For the first time ever we were all akward around each other. No one knew what to say, especially to me. Hell, I didn't know what I would say to me. We had never had to worry about losing one of the flock before. Well thats not true there was the time Angel was kidnapped by the erasers and then when Max got shot saving Ella and when Ari told us that Gaz and Iggy were dead. Also that time I split us up and Max and the girls had been captured in Germany.

That wasn't like this though. This had anticipation, and this couldn't be fixed, or at least we didn't think it could. The scientists at the School and the Institute hadn't been able to save the erasers from expiration or the other projects.

Angel hadn't let go of my hand in hours. She kept looking up at me and smilking weakly at me. I knew she was reading my thoughts, and I knew that she was scared but she wasn't going to let it show to me. Iggy and Gazzy were just sitting in a tree picking bark and talking quietly amongst themselves. Nudge was quietly asleep leaning on Max's pack.

I knew Max was thinking about a way to get us out of this new hell. She looked up at me and I could see it in her eyes, she was at a loss.

**MAX'S POV**

_Hello Voice? Uhh if you could just tell me how to solve this that would be great. _I said inwardly, kidding myself for a responce.

I felt desperate for something anything. Losing Fang was too horrible to even think about. I had to think of something, anything to save him. Hopefully Jeb would know. I mean he was the scientist who created us all. Or at least one of the scientists.

I looked at Fang, hoping he couldn't read my eyes and see how hopelessly lost I was.

'Lets go for a walk Max.' Fang said quietly. Angel let go of his hand.

'I'll make sure everyone's ok.' She said with a reassuring smile.

I got up, not entirely sure whether I wanted to go with him. Last time we had gone of by ourselves it had turned into something else. I didn't know whether I really wanted that to happen again or whether if it did I would be able to stop myself.

Fang and I walked in silence. After we were out of sight of the flock he took my hand and we walked along hand in hand.

After half an hour of silence I was a nervous wreck. We made our way into a clearing. Well it wasn't really a clearing it just has fewer trees then all the area around it.

We sat down under a tree. Fang sat so close to me his side was against mine; and he still had hold of my hand.

I looked at him, and held his gaze for a moment. A moment was all I could take before I couldn't control my emotion again. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I felt weaker and smaller then I ever had before.

Fang held me close rubbing my wings and whispering "shhhhhush Max it's okay," over and over.

Before I could stop myself I pressed my lips against his in a passionate kiss which he returned. I couldn't think, and I couldn't break away. For the first time all day I didn't feel miserable I felt calm and okay.

We broke apart for a breath and Fang just smiled at me; a full un-adultered smile.

I kissed him again, harder. I hungered for him and was suprised by how much I needed that kiss.

Fang wrapped his strong arms around me, he laid me on the ground pressing himself on top of me and continuing to kiss me.

It was different from the time two days earlier. It was gentle and warm not forcefull and hungry.

**FANG'S POV**

We had found a clearing just Max and me and sat down together.

She looked at me, her eyes showing heartbreak and then she started to cry. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle the fact that Max was hurting. I held her close to me and rubbed her wings the way she liked. Something deep in me needed her to stop crying. I whispered to her, trying to sooth her. She looked up at me again and then she kissed me.

I was so surprised but I immediately began to kiss back.

When we stopped for a breath I couldn't hide my smile. Which was good as it drew her back in. Max kissed me again, harder and more hungrily. I hugged her to me and lowered her onto the ground and pressed myself on to her.

I wanted her so badly. She was beautiful and strong. Having her; this close to me made my skin hot and sent pulses all over my body. It was fantastic.

I wanted it to last forever. I didn't want to die without this. It was taking so much will power to kiss her softly and slowly and be gentle against her.

We broke apart again for a breath and I nuzzled the nape of her neck.

'Fang,' she whispered in my ear. Her breath against my skin was making me crazy.

**MAX'S POV**

I knew that we'd have to stop soon, and head back. I also knew that Fang was having trouble controlling himself, what he didn't know was that I was too. It all felt to good, too nice to stop.

His hands had found their way into my shirt and up my back to where my wings were tucked in against my back. His hands were making slow circles between my wings, and dang it felt good. My own hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulling him tighter to my body. The skin on his stomach was touching my own and it was the wildest feeling I had ever experienced.

I looked at my watch and realised nearly an hour and a half had passed. I sat up and Fang looked at his own watch and then at me.

'To be continued?' he asked in a whisper and then kissed my cheek. He stood up and then helped me to my feet. I kissed him softly on the lips.

'Definitely to be continued' I whispered back and then winked at him. He smiled and then turned and ran back towards the flock. I followed.

When we got back to the flock it was pretty much the same scene as when we left. Nudge was still asleep on my pack, Angel was weaving together some dandelions and Iggy and Gazzy were sparring.

I shut down my thoughts about Fang so that Angel wouldn't find out what we had been doing back in the woods.

Angel smiled at me and handed me a dandelion bracelet.

'Thanks Angel its beautiful.' I smiled and put it on.

She just smiled back.

I noticed Iggy had gone quiet and still and was staring blindly into the sky.

'What do you hear Iggy?' I asked as I made my way over to him.

'Helicopter, 'bout five minutes away.' He said.

The helicopter landed in the town's main street which drew it much attention. Properly the biggest excitement the townspeople had, had in a while.

Jeb jumped out and ran over to us.


	6. Part 2 What did you say?: Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Here it is guys! An all new chapter, an all new part, and all new characters. So after reviewing the previous story I have decided to keep it how it is. I'll update for Chapter 7 by the end this week I promise. Then I have to go away for a bit. But I promise It won't be as long as the last time. Sorry this one's short. How do you like it; remember to review to let me know.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. But if he wants to sell her, I'm first in line.

**PART 2: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Chapter 6**

**Max's POV**

Fang had an expiration date. Fang had an expiration date. Fang had an expiration date.

Somehow after that first day my brain just couldn't comprehend what was happening. Over and over in my mind I heard the words. Fang had an expiration date.

The helicopter ride home was fun. Not. I love being in the sky, but that noisy beast wasn't nearly as efficient as having wings. Not to mention unstable and crowded.

But once we were home, we were home and mom's new house effectively housed the flock and themselves quite comfortably. Well the others seemed comfortable. I wasn't, I could never be again. Again the words popped into my head followed by Angel's voice saying _Max you are driving me crazy. _What could I possibly say – think – back. Angel was 6 she didn't get it. _I do too Max. I get it, Fang is going to die_ and the inflection she used hid the sob.

I made my way back to my room. I wasn't moping as such, I was hiding. I didn't want to be near my flock, or near my mom or my sister. I just wanted to be by myself, so I could comprehend this new horror that threatened to storm the horizon.

I'd only been sitting on my bed for a moment when Fang silently snuck into my room. I barely noticed the door open and close, or his dark presence until his face loomed up in front of mine. I didn't get time to think; just time to react.

**Fang's POV**

I couldn't stand to see Max so miserable. She was supposed to be strong and cunning and intuitive. Yet now she barely noticed the big things. Like Gaz telling her about the bomb he and Iggy had just used to terrorize some raccoons, or me sneaking into her room.

She kissed me back when I threw myself upon her, but something was off. I pulled away and stared into her tired looking face. Behind her eyes was pain. Pain so strong that it threatened to engulf anyone who even touched upon it. How could I stop her from hurting?

I got up and as suddenly as I had the urge to come in here I had to leave. I ran down the hall and the stairs determined to find Jeb before he went off to bed.

When I found him I pinned him against the wall and looked dead in his eyes. Fury leaking out from my every pore. No one would hurt my Max. Especially not me.

'There is a cure isn't there?!' My words laced with acid that burned holes in his calm.

He looked at me, puzzlement becoming understanding in the flash of a second.

'Yes.' Was all he said, one word that drained away my anger and distilled in me a kind of peace I had never felt before.

'Do it.' And in my words I told Jeb every single thing that I would never say. That I would do anything, even if it meant I would be maimed for life for her.

**Max's POV**

Fang's disappearance and startled me as much as his appearance. Why did he have to do that to me all the time, make me so confused.

I didn't know why but suddenly I felt sleepier then I had in years and within seconds I was unconscious.

I dreamt that I was a normal kid, with a normal family, and a normal relationship. I went to school in a average school, ate a normal amount and had normal friends. I walked past my mother and father and my father began to gasp and fell, dead to the floor. My mother followed quickly. And soon the whole scene was completely abstract. A pile of corpses strung along the path I walked. Each dying just as I passed them. I crouched to check pulses again and again and it wasn't until I came past a teacher that I noticed the numbers. The dates on their necks.

I woke with a start, gasping for breath and barely holding onto the scream that threatened inside me.

Fang was going to die. Fang had an expiration date, and I just couldn't shake the feeling that it was my fault.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is a little late; things have been a bit erratic for me lately. Again thank you for all the fantastic reviews, and please continue to send them. This chapter is short: I cut a lot out of it so that it wasn't all useless fluff and actually continued my story. Part 2 only goes for 3 really short chapters which mostly just hurry the story along. I hope you like it :3  
**Disclaimer:** I really wish I owned Max Ride, but I don't and as far as she and the flock are concerned they don't want anything to do with me. I might go mope in a corner *drags self off to corner*.

**CHAPTER 7**

MAX'S POV

The sun was rising somewhere in the world, and the sky was just beginning to lighten, when I stumbled across the hall into Fang's room, only to find it empty.

Not an entirely odd occurrence for Fang to be up before me, but something about this morning felt off. Immediately I was awake, I stood straighter and my senses went into hyper-drive. I could feel the movement inside the entire house; feel the presence of the other flock members in their rooms, of Mom and Ella sleeping peacefully downstairs.

My skin prickled over, my face quickly began to feel cool with a layer of sweat. I ran down the stairs, fighting the urge to scream, and swallowing the realisation my senses had just shared with my brain.

Fang wasn't here, and neither was Jeb.

I scurried from room to room, hoping that for the first time in my life my raptor senses could be wrong, that they'd be in the kitchen or outside having their morning coffees; only to have that hope blown apart room after room after room.

Finally as I stood for the third time in the kitchen door, staring at a still empty room; it dawned on me. Either Fang was dead, or Jeb had kidnapped him and was planning to kill him. I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat, and let go of the scream I had tried so hard to fight.

FANG'S POV

I watched the sun rise sluggishly, wondering how Max would interpret my sudden disappearance. I knew I should have woken her up; told her what was happening, but she had looked so young and peaceful in her sleep that I just hadn't been able to bring myself to do it.

In the end it wouldn't matter, this wouldn't take long. If Jeb could save me then it was worth it, if he couldn't well Max would at least get someone to blame.

I could think of nothing but her; her beautiful brown eyes, how graceful she looked when she flew next to me. She was amazing, and because my death would hurt her I would do what I could to prevent it.

If Jeb was lying, I'd kick his ass. No, actually I would hold him while Max kicked his ass. My hands balled into fists, and for the first time in 12 or so hours I actually thought rationally about asking the one person I couldn't trust to save me.

God sometime's I'm such a fool.

MAX'S POV

I hadn't even finished screaming when Angel, Nudge, Gaz and Iggy appeared beside me.

'What's wrong Max?' Nudge asked immediately. Worry colouring her words.

I choked for a second, and then burst into tears, falling in a crumpled heap to the floor. God what was wrong with me, I wasn't usually this week.

Angel's calming coo, settled me enough to think. _Fang's gone, Jeb too. _Angel gave a grave little nod in my direction, took a deep breath and repeated what I had thought out loud.

I didn't have to pass on my assumptions, one by one each member of the flock's face crumpled as they joined the dots just as I had.

I don't remember how it happened but within 15 seconds of those dots being joined, the whole flock was in the sky, thousands of miles above the world that had betrayed us over and over.

For the first time that morning, I almost felt normal. My heart pumped steadily in my chest, I could feel the blood pulsing through my veins again. The wind ruffled my hair and my feathers and staged an endless attack against my clothes. Yet one second it felt okay, the next I would look to my right where Fang usually was and I'd be back where I started. Fang was missing, so was Jeb.


End file.
